ENAMORADOS DE LA MISMA PERSONA
by Wendi Martinez
Summary: Este finc esta basado en Akane, ranma y Ryoga..ambos se enamoran de la misma persona, entre otras.Con el paso del tiempo descubrirán verdades entre maldiciones de los estanques..más personajes irán saliendo con el paso de los dias, los protagonistas tendrán que pasar por muchas cosas para aceptar que se aman y secretos saldrán a la luz


CAPÍTULO 1

Dos hermanas muy unidas salieron a un festival se presumía que por primera vez trairian una gran festival de los enamorados a nerima...Ambas chicas platicaban de lo divertido que fue ver ese espectáculo

\--no crees que es algo lindo este festival...

\--sin duda hermana..pero es mejor irnos..papá dijo que sólo un rato...ya sabes como es de peligroso aquí, y yo tengo que andar cuidando de ti...A Akane en, en donde estas

La chica buscaba con desesperación a su hermana menor entre toda la gente ya que también se veía venir una tormenta...

\--Akane en donde te haz metido?

no puede ser me, me perdí..Nabikii, Hermana..

La chica peliazul gritaba el nombre de su hermana una y otra vez, para que la pudiera encontrar..los minutos pasaban y pasaban..la chica de cabello marron se fue a casa pensando que su hermana se habia retirado..conociendo perfectamente el camino para volver...la gente se había retirado por completo, mientras que la chica peliazul se encontraba en un rincón tan oscuro..las gotas de agua se fueron haciendo menos y sólo caían en las piernas de la chica, sus zapatos quedaron totalmente empapados, de la nada una chica extraña aparece...

-: hola, te puedo ayudar?

Akane: no lo creo

-:podrías pescar un resfriado..será mejor que te pongas esto

La chica pelirroja le pone suavemente su abrigo en sus hombros de la chica peliazul

-: ven te acompañó a tu casa

Le sonríe tiernamente prestandole su mano para que se levante

-: vamos, que esperas, no te comeré

\--muchas gracias, eres muy amable

Ambas chicas caminaban rumbo a un dojo no tan lejos del festival..la chica peliazul le hacía una pregunta sobre otra, a lo cual la chica pelirroja respondía con rapidez...ambos coincidían en sus gustos, y en sus actitudes..de tanta plática ambas llegan a la puerta del dojo y así se despiden y toman su rumbo..a la mañana siguiente ambas hermanas se encontraban en la habitación platicando de la noche de anterior...el padre llamaba a la menor para que bajará, ya que un chico la esperaba...a lo lejos pudo ver a un chico apuesto que llevaba en sus brazos un ramo de flores...

Akane :que lindo, no te hubieras molestado Ryoga, eres tan considerado conmigo

La chica peliazul le da un pequeño beso en los labios al joven de pañuelo amarillo, mientras que ambos salen a festejar su aniversario..ya que muy pronto estarán casados

Akane: sabes ,ayer en la noche conocí a una chica muy linda y amable...

Ryoga: y quien era esa chica?

Akane: no lo se ,no le pregunté su nombre, sólo se que coincidimos en muchas cosas...pero Cuéntame como te fue en tu viaje

Ryoga: muy bien, yo también conocí a alguien en el camino hacia acá (no quisiera que se enterara con quien estuve conviviendo en ese viaje y lo peor de todo es, es esta desgracia que cargo en mi)

Akane-mi amor estas bien..te noto un poco nervioso y distraído

Ryoga: heh?..si si estoy bien, no te preocupes

El chico ríe con algo de nerviosismo y toma de la mano a la chica que llevaba al lado...ambos corren rumbo a la playa...el sol les iluminaba el rostro...aquellos dos enamorados se sentaron en la arena para observar el atardecer...

Ryoga: es algo muy lindo, no lo crees

Akane: si..es bellísimo, es algo único y a tu lado es aún mejor

La chica peliazul le toma la mano y la coloca en sus mejillas...el chico de ojos claros se sonrroja y mira a su amada...

Ryoga: el entrenamiento fue muy agotador, no dejé de pensar en ti, siempre estas en mi mente...cada noche antes de irme a dormir le pedía al cielo que te cuidará...

Akane: Ryoga?...yo también no deje de pensar en ti *lo abraza*...sabes, hoy en la noche tendremos una cena familiar ya que kasumi y el doctor tofú estan casados vendran al dojo a cenar...y como mi prometido quiero que vayas a esa cena...

Ryoga: muchas gracias..ten por seguro que ahí estaré...

Las horas pasaban y la chica peliazul esperaba a su prometido con ansias

Ryoga: no puede ser en donde estoy...aquí no es el dojo tendooo..otra vez me perdiiiii

El chico gritaba con desesperación y enojo, pues al no poder encontrar el hogar de su prometida y al no poder llegar a tiempo a la cena estaría en problemas...

\--veo que aun sigues de distraído Ryoga

Lo decía mientras estaba sentada en la barda...

Ryoga: Huh.!! (No, no puede ser es-es ella), hola ranma co-como estas

El chico saludaba a la chica pelirroja con nerviosismo, susonrrojamiento se le podía notar...

Ranma: que te pasa?..porque te sonrrojas (este bobo no sabe quien soy en verdad)

Ryoga: n-no nada, solo que, me-me perdí

Ranma-Huh?..si, lo pude notar...pero dime Ryoga, a donde es que te dirijias?

Ryoga: a-a la casa de-de mi (de mi prometida) de mi amiga...

Ranma: (algo anda mal aqui), te ayudaré a encontar su casa...

Ryoga: n-no, no creo que conozcas el dojo tendo...

Ranma: Ahhh.!! *se iluminan sus ojos*...conozco ese lugar, ayer en la noche llevé a una chica allá

Ryoga: que enserio? (Con que tu eres la chica que ayudó a Akane)...bueno que esperas vamonos...

El chico la toma de la mano y se la lleva por otro rumbo

Ranma: espera, eres bobo o que *le da un mazo en la cabeza*...el dojo queda por acá

La chica pelirroja se lo lleva de la camisa asta la entrada del dojo tendo...

Nabiki: hermana, estas segura de que el vendra...sólo faltan 10 minutos para la hora acordada

La chica de pelo corto tocaba el hombro de su hermana con preocupación...

Akane: si Nabiki, lo presiento, el viene en camino

Ranma: bien, llegamos es aquí

Ryoga: muchas gracias ranma, porque no me acompañas, estas empapada y te puede dar un resfriado...la familia tendo te recibirá muy bien

Ranma: muchas gracias, pero es mejor retirarme mi papá me estará esperando...

Ryoga: ven no pasa nada...

El chico toma de la mano a la chica pelirroja y se la lleva a la entrada s la puerta de la casa

Ranma: o-oye ryoga, es-esperaa

Ryoga: ven no pasa nada *tocando la puerta*

Ranma: Huh.!! Esta bien..ya que

Akane: llegó...

La chica peliazul corre entusiasmada inmediatamente le habre la puerta a su prometido, para su sorpresa se encuentra con la chica extraña

Akane: tuuu? *confundida*

Ranma: hola *sonríe*

Ryoga: hola Akane traje conmigo a una amiga, espero que no te moleste

Nabiki: y ella quien es?

Ranma: hola mi nombre es Ranma saotome, mucho gusto

Soun: hola sean bienvenidos a nuestra casa, pasen y tomen haciento...estábamos apunto de empezar la cena...y está linda jovencita quien es?

Ryoga: muchas gracias señor Soun..

Ranma: hola señor mi nombre es Ranma saotome..

Akane: pero seria mejor que te dieras un baño con agua caliente, estas mojada...ven, yo te prestare ropa para que estes seca

Ranma: n-no, no hace falta, enserio, muchas gracias *sonríe*

Nabiki: vamos no seas tímida ve a bañarte *la empuja*

Ranma: e-esta bien *se van*

Soun: por cierto mucho gusto, mi nombre es soun

Ryoga: hola kasumi, doctor tofú..como han estado

Kasumi: muy bien ryoga muchas gracias...pero Cuéntanos como te fue en tu viaje de entrenamiento

Ryoga: muy bien, un poco agotador pero, valió la pena

Dr.tofú: pero dime ryoga, no habrás visitado los estanques de junsekyo?

Ryoga: no, no he ido a entrenar a ese jugar...es un lugar bueno?

Dr.tofú: heh?..no no, es un lugar muy aburrido...

Nabiki: Huh.!! (aquí alguien miente, y yo lo voy a averiguar)

La chica de pelo marron los miraba sospechosamente, mientras que en los baños, un chico se encontraba secándose...

Ranma: (rayos, estoy metido en un problema muy grave...que pasará cuando todos se enteren de-de esta maldición que cargo en mi)...tarde o temprano se los tendré que decir

Akane: oye ranma, se me olvidó decirte que...

Al entrar al baño un chorro de agua fria se impacta en su cara, quedando empapada...la chica pelirroja sonrie disimuladamente...y sólo mira a la peliazul

Ranma: ups, creo que se me paso la mano jajajaja ja ja ja jaaa..disculpa

Akane: jeje, no te preocupes ranma, toma aquí está otra toalla y aquí te dejo esta ropa, supongo que te quedará *se va*

Ranma: muchas gracias akane...(menos mal que no me miro como en verdad soy), bueno es mejor que me vista

La chica pelirroja sale del baño y se dirije al comedor, donde ya todos se encuentran cenando...

Akane: ahhh ,ranma veo que te quedo muy bien mi ropa, ven acompañanos a comer, kasumi preparo suficiente para todos...por cierto mi nombre es akane mucho gusto

Ryoga: (que hermosa se ve con esa ropa, vaya que si es linda)

Kasumi: si ranma, ven y acompañanos a comer *sonriendo*

Ranma: muchas gracias pero ya me tengo que ir, mi papá estará preocupado por mi

Soun: vamos Ranma quédate, además si tu gustas puedes pasar aquí la noche

Akane: te quedarías conmigo en mi habitación..anda sólo di que si

Ranma: *se sonrroja* e-esta bien..supongo que no estaría mal que me quedará por esta noche

Kasumi: bueno, toma haciento, toma aquí está tu comida, disfrutala

Ranma: muchas gracias

Soun: y bien como les fue en su cita

Akane: muy bien, nos divertimos mucho, comimos helados, fuimos a la playa a mirar el atardecer...no es así mi amor

La chica peliazul agarra de la mano a su prometido, la chica pelirroja observa el espectáculo, el chico de los ojos claros casi y se atraganta con la comida...

Ranma: (Huh.!!...amiga he?) Felicidades por su compromiso

Ryoga: (no puede ser, que pensará de mi..que soy un completo mentiroso, un canaya)

Akane: muchas gracias ranma

Después de hablar y reír los invitados se retiran a sus hogares, ambas chicas se encontraban en la habitación platicando...

Akane: así que no tienes mucho aquí en nerima

Ranma: sólo llevo tres días aquí ,he estado entrenando en muchos lugares..ya que sueño con tener mi propio dojo...soy experto en las artes marciales libres

Akane: experto?

Ranma: perdón, experta jeje (como se me pudo escapar eso)

Akane: mañana quiero tener una batalla contigo...ya que yo también práctico las artes marciales libres..quisiera ver que tan fuerte eres

Ranma: claro (si supiera que en verdad soy un chico, pero no hay problema, transformando en chica la puedo vencer...aceptó todo reto)

Akane: será mejor dormirnos

Ranma: d-do-dormirnos, en-en la misma ca-cama *sonrrojada*

Akane: heh?..si, que tiene de malo que dos chicas duerman juntas en la misma cama...

Ranma: (pero Esque yo no soy una chica)...porque no mejor duermo en el piso jejeje

Akane: el piso es duro y estarás incomoda ahí, además en mi cama hay mucho espacio suficiente

Ranma: pe-pero Esque yo so-soy un-un (un chico)

Akane: un que?...anda ya, no seas tímida

La chica peliazul se empieza a desvestir...la chica pelirroja se sonrroja e inmediatamente se da la vuelta para no mirarla

Akane: pero que te pasa?...somos chicas, actuas como si fueras un chico jajaja...ahhh *suspira*

La chica peliazul se pone su pijama y se acuesta en la cama, sólo le bastó unos segundos para que se quedará totalmente dormida y en una posición provocadora para cualquier hombre..la chica pelirroja se acerca lentamente ,sentandose lentamente para no despertarla observa su rostro detenidamente el nerviosismo de la chica a aumentar, su mano toca el rostro de aquella joven...

Ranma: (pero que rayos estoy haciendo)

El chico empieza a golpearse la cara, suspira y se acuesta en la cama al lado de la chica peliazul, su mirada se clavaba en el techo de la habitación..sonrrojado empieza a cerrar sus ojos asta quedarse totalmente dormida...


End file.
